


A Little Us

by tsunobrat (leibnitzfreak)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very minor Trespasser spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leibnitzfreak/pseuds/tsunobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Inquisitor Buckles talk kids. In tiny, bite-sized chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, not only did I write a thing, but I am -posting- a thing. Hopefully the fear and dread will wear off soon. Please be nice; I don't get out much.

"Hey Buckles..." she says in a sing-song voice, swaying a little as she escorts you from the Herald's Rest back to your quarters.

"Yes, Sera?" There's a giggle as she worms her way under your stump, arm wrapping around your waist. 

"Do you ever wonder about making a little us?" The question comes out rushed, like she's been holding it in for ages. She presses on, "I mean, I know we can't just smash our parts together and make a baby or anything... But do you ever wonder what it'd be like? What _she'd_ be like?" 

Your laugh startles her. She looks up at you with wide eyes. You smile. "I already know what she'd be like." She makes a face.

You lean down to drop a kiss on her nose and murmur; "She'd be ours, so she'd be perfect."


	2. The Sticky Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dough therapy.

The next time the subject comes up it's midnight cookie time. Well, not cookies really but sticky buns. You're both over cookies, especially ones with raisins.

Sera's taking out her aggression on the dough while you tend to the ovens. It'd really be easiest to light them with magic, but you're going about it the long way since you know Sera prefers “no magic in her food”. You both pointedly ignore the fact that the cooks usually whine the mages into doing this most mornings. When there's nothing left to do but wait for the appropriate temperature, you sneak a peek at her.

“Shit! Piss! FUCK!” she shouts as she hurls the dough ball to the table with a slam. She's got flour in her hair and her breathing is labored but there's a great big smile on her face. She punches the ball flat with glee.

It feels like you've been holding the question in for months, though it's only been a few days. “Sera?”

She pauses in her punishment of the yeasty goodness and looks up at you. “Yea?”

“Is that something you want? A baby?” You try to make it sound casual, but you're probably failing.

Her eyes go wide for a second, then she scoffs. “Can you imagine us with a baby? What do you even do with those things?” She turn her attention back to kneading, with a touch of pink around her ears.

You drop it, knowing she'll give you a real answer eventually.

Later, when you're both overstuffed with sweetness she cuddles close and whispers: “Well... maybe yeah. One babe might be nice.”


End file.
